The present invention relates generally to improvements in swivel joints, and more particularly, pertains to new and improved limited movement swivel joints wherein controlled movement in two orthogonal planes is provided.
Limited movement swivel joints that have been used heretofore have exhibited the problems of being difficult to maneuver, or binding up, and failing. Those swivel joints that do not readily exhibit this characteristic are complicated devices that, for example provide locking positons and, therefore, are necessarily expensive to manufacture. The universal movement swivel joint, such as a gimbal, although providing for movement in two orthogonal planes simultaneously, does not provide for limited movement in those planes. Nor does it limit movement to just two orthogonal planes. In order for the gimbal mechanism to have a long service life, a high quality material such as stainless steel is normally utilized, thereby again resulting in high manufacturing costs.